Amor en Linea
by Neko Lucy Heartfilia
Summary: Quien creeria que de estar sola pasaria cosas como estas.. le explico mi vida.. yo soy...


Hola soy Miku, una chica normal de 13 años.. si lo se soy pequeña algo torpe y aburrida bueno asi es como me describen mis... en realidad no tengo amigas... las perdi hace mucho tiempo.. o solamente me trataban mal ¿acaso son esas verdaderas amigas?.. en realidad no lo creo. Vivia con mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana mayor y mi abuela, pero eso cambio un dia sin ninguna explicacion.. mi papa se despidio de mi, de todos tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo hize, mi mama si lo hizo solo que no entendi nunca por que el se fue. Desde entonces estudie primero de secundaria sin amigas, solo compañeras, era aquella niña nerd y fea que sacaba notas altas y siempre era la preferida del profesor.. pero en realidad yo no queria hacer eso.. yo queria ser como mis amigas.. queria salir.. nunca supe como se sentia salir con una amiga por que en la realidad no me dejan salir de mi casa.. aunque sea pidiendo permiso, siempre fui solitaria y si era tan sola que tenia amigos imajinarios, me encerraba horas y horas en mi habitacion pequeña donde lo unico que hacia era finjir que estaba bien y decir que tenia amigos, era la unica forma de no sentirme muy sola siempre todos se alejaban de mi como una persona extraña.. alguien diferente.. siempre decia "_No importa lo que opinen los demas"_ Pero... eso me hacia sentir mejor, nadie se interesaba en mi solo era yo.. sola.. sin nadie siempre crei que algun dia me quisiera ¿pero quien? quien iva a querer alguien tan fea como yo.. siempre me deprimia y me ponia a llorar.. debia buscar algo pronto algo que me ayudara a ser feliz.

Pense muchas semanas, sin ninguna idea. Iva llegando a mi casa cuando me encontre un chico.. uno que jamas conoci.. nunca lo havia visto.. pero me quede ahi viendolo hasta que me dijo hola.. de lo verviosa que estaba no pude decirle ni un "hola" nada. Me encerre en mi habitacion a analizar lo que habia pasado.. si estaba enamoradade el lo sabia y me gustaba estarlo. Me pasaba todos los dias contando cuanto faltaba para volver a verlo.. todos los dias me acercaba y terminaba corriendo a mi casa.. todo era inutil no podia hacer nada. Crei ue todo iva perfecto hasta que llego una chica muy linda se acerco a el y comenzaron a hablar.. cada ves me sentia mas triste ella cada ves estaba mas cerca de el y yo... yo.. ni siquiera un hola pude decirle.. se me ocurrio la idea de cierto dia hablarle espere a la tarde para encontrarlo pero me encontre algo que no espere ver.. estaba el.. el chico que amaba besando a esa chica.. me senti muy mal y corri a mi casa a llorar fue mi primer amor.. mi primer todo y tambien mi primer sufrimiento por amor...

Pasaron meses y se acercaban las vacaciones.. un dia estaba aburrida y me recorde de un anime que havia visto hace unos años.. investigue y lo encontre "_Vampire Knight"_ era uno de los animes que mas me habia gustado.. comenzea verlo de nuevo y recorde que antes veia anime.. comenze a investigar y me centre mas en el tema me comenzaba a interesar esto de los "animes".. me gustaba. Un dia encontre algo que se llamaba "ota..otaku" ¿que era eso?. Busque inmediatamente a buscar que era eso y encontre "_ Persona aficionada a los anime y mangas" . C_omenze a ver mas animes, y cada vez me gustaba mas y mas.. comenze luego a escuchar musica de japon "J-pop-" y fue cuando comenze a descubrir que podia cantar...Un dia quize dibujar y en realidad no me salia tan mal comenze a dibujar "pokemon".

Un dia normal prendi mi ordenador, y me meti en una pagina llamada "facebook" y me llamo la atencion un concurso de dibuja.. sabia que no era la mejor dibujante.. pero quize concursar pense que seria divertido aprender algo nuevo..No te nia buenos dibujos pero mi favorito era del personaje "trunks de pequeño de el anime dragon ball" le tome una foto y enseguida la puse en el evento del concurso y tambien habia otros dibujos eran muy lindos obviamente nunca ganaria.. pero disfrute estar en el concurso fue divertido..

Un dia despues de subir la imagen al evento del concurso una persona hizo una pregunta que me parecio de lo mas estupida "¿_El dibujo lo hace uno mismo o lo buscamos por internet?"_ yo.. comenze a reirme y le conteste que era un "baka! (idiota en japones) y otra persona llamada " kagamine len " comenzo a reirse conmigo sobre la persona que hizo esa pregunta.. Ese chico me dijo "agregame" y yo dije.. ok y asi fue como comenzo mi mas grande amistad mi primer amigo.. y alguien que se volvio importante con el tiempo.


End file.
